Studies supported are concerned with: 1) induction of infectious virus from virogenic transformed cells; 2) cell surface changes in transformed cells; and 3) the production of a transformed human lymph-reticular cell capable of producing antibody or predetermined specificity continuously. Our studies have established a relationship between DNA breakage, either directly or indirecty, and induction of infectious virus from transformed cells. The number of sister chromatid exchanges increases with the amount of inducing agent and is directly proportional to the amount of virus induced. The secretion/shedding of certain cell surface materials from transformed cells is being studied. Ca ions and Sr ions increase this process and interferon prevents it. An EBV transformed human cell line capable of producing antitetanus antibody continuously has been established. It is currently being cloned.